


Hambre

by Tsukkei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkei/pseuds/Tsukkei
Summary: -Cas... ¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos? ¿espacio personal? Pensé que ese tema ya estaba zanjado.-Dean, eres tan suave y calentito...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones: Drabble basado en 5x14, pero sufriendo algunos muchos cambios para mi gusto personal (o porque primero escribí el drabble y luego remiré el episodio).
> 
> Lectores: pueden descargar mi obra pero les pido que por favor que no re-suban a ningún sitio, hagan adaptaciones y/o alteren el contenido. ¡Gracias!

Sam abrió el maletín, dispuesto a encontrarse con cualquier clase de barbaridad (hasta una cabeza humana) pero al abrirlo, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, un resplandor blanquecino los encegueció momentáneamente.

—¿Qué rayos es esto?—profirió Sam cerrando el maletín y mirando a Dean interrogativamente. Éste simplemente se encoge de hombres, sin poder responder a la pregunta.

—Es un alma humana—se escucha la voz de Castiel y un parpadeo después está justo frente a los hermanos, más bien frente a la cara de Dean, a eso de unos centímetros.

—Y... ¿por qué los demonios quieren un alma?—preguntó titubeante Sam, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Cas seguía sin apartarse del rubio.

—Son más valiosas de lo que crees—y tal vez eso hubiera sonado para serio si el pelinegro no pareciera a punto de besar a Dean, todo y con la boquita extendida

—Entonces...—el mayor de los hermanos interrumpió, zafándose lentamente de Castiel—Almas, demonios, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿un Jinete tal vez?

—Es la Hambruna—contestó Cas mirando anheloso los labios rosados de Dean, una mirada para nada disimulada—. Llegará a una tierra de abundancia, y grande será el Jinete del hambre. Su hambre invadirá y envenenará el aire—la voz de Castiel se fue haciendo más profunda, más seria pero no dejó de mirar el cuerpo del rubio—. La hambruna tiene hambre, y debe devorar el alma de sus víctimas...

—¿Víctimas?

—Sí, hambre de sexo, de comida, drogas o de amor...—una mirada cómplice fue cruzada con el rubio—. Todo el pueblo está sucumbiendo.

—Tú también te vez diferente Cas, ¿es debido al efecto de Hambre?—Sam intervino, atando algunos cabos en su mente sobre el comportamiento demasiado cariñoso del ángel.

—Sí, mi cuerpo... el cuerpo de mi residente mejor dicho, se siente ansioso, desesperado de algo que aún no entiendo—divagó Cas y una de sus manos acarició lentamente el musculoso brazo de Dean.

Creo que la palabra "incomodidad" quedaba chica en esta situación.

Sam carraspeó tratando de no pensar en nada más que el Jinete, y dejar los problemas de abstinencia de Castiel para otro momento.

—¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrarlo?—hablo el rubio, al igual que Sam ignorando a cierto pelinegro.

—Sé dónde podemos encontrar algo que nos guíe a él.

Sam sonrió al escucharlo y pensó inmediatamente un lugar que pudiera cumplir con ese requisito, luego tomó las llaves del Impala (sin consultar a su hermano que casi lo miró como si tuviera enfrente a un asesino serial que podría sacarle las tripas en ese mismo instante) y le lanzó una mirada cómplice, diciendo indirectamente que arreglará lo que sea que tuviera Cas. Si es que claro, era posible o tendrían que soportarlo así por quién sabe cuánto tiempo (Sam esperaba que fuera sólo por esa noche, y no tener que ver a Hambre otra vez).

El pelinegro ignoró olímpicamente al castaño y se propuso a abrazar de la cintura al rubio, pegando su cabeza en el pecho del contrario.

—Cas... ¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos? ¿espacio personal? Pensé que ese tema ya estaba zanjado.

—Dean, eres tan suave y calentito—susurró el ángel y las mejillas de su acompañante se encendieron un poco, embelesado con la imagen de Castiel abrazado a él y con los ojos cerrados. Era como un gatito.

—Bueno... tal vez un pequeño abrazo no está mal después de todo...—la voz de Dean salió mucho más suave de lo normal y cuando sus brazos envolvieron el cuerpo de Cas, una sensación extremadamente cálida e íntima inundó el ambiente.

Y podrían haber seguido así por horas, pero el sonido de su bebé allí afuera hizo que el rubio se separara, a duras penas.

Cas cogió la mano de Dean antes de que éste pudiese salir por la puerta del motel, y con obvias razones el cazador no lo rechazó.

Subieron al Impala, y Sam supo que algo había pasado en esa vieja habitación de motel cuando su hermano no se molestó en hacer un berrinche sobre quién debería manejar, y que además, entrelazó sus dedos por detrás del asiento del copiloto con Castiel.

Una parte de Sam no estaba muy sorprendida, desde que los había visto juntos le parecía que eran demasiados cariñosos entre ellos, y que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que terminarán siendo los tórtolos del mes.

—Veo que Cas sigue igual...—mencionó el castaña, tratando de no reír.

—¿Algún problema con eso? Yo creo que Cas se ve bastante bien—dijo Dean con el ceño algo fruncido, sin ocultar su para nada disgusto ante la situación frente a ellos (o detrás si nos ponemos más literales).

—Sólo diré que cuando matemos a Hambre, Cas volverá a ser el mismo ángel de siempre—puso el auto en marcha y avanzó entre las calles—, recuerda que no van a seguir siendo como los novios del año.

—¿Podrías callarte? ¿no ves que lastimas a Cas?—dijo el rubio, mirando hacia atrás, donde Castiel tenía los ojos llorosos y apretaba más fuertemente la mano del cazador.

—¿No me quieres Dean?—y más que obviamente Dean pareció haber tenido un infarto, se pasó al asiento trasero y empezó a mimar al pelinegro.

Sam sólo los ignoró, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar en ese tipo de situación y con una pequeña voz que le decía que también prefería al lindo e indefenso Cas antes que al ángel "el fin justifica los medios".

Pero se retractó cuando vio los melosos que estaban allí atrás. Por primera vez en su vida rogó para que su hermano volviera a ser el "tipo duro" que le grita por acercarse a dos metros de la llaves del Impala.

Sería un noche larga.

**Author's Note:**

> Me encantaría que me dejaran con la satisfacción de decir que es un OS aunque no lo sea (porque para mí, sí o sí deben ser más de mil palabras y esto no sobrepasa las 900).
> 
> En fin, ¿a alguien le gustó?
> 
> atte: Tsukkei


End file.
